My Lately Baby
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: "Apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae, sang Dosen yang terkenal berwajah tampan dan berotak mesum kali ini ia lakukan pada Eunhyuk, Namja manis yang merupakan Namjachingu-nya disaat ia selalu datang terlambat?"-Summary GaJe / HaeHyuk / OneShoot / My First NC FF (.-.)v *Park EunRa JewELFishy*


**My Lately Baby**

Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy

Main Cast : HaeHyuk and Other

Rated : M (o.O'')

Genre : Romance, Little Humor

Lenght : OneShoot

Summary : apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae, sang Dosen yang terkenal berwajah tampan dan berotak mesum kali ini ia lakukan pada Eunhyuk, Namja manis yang merupakan Namjachingu-nya disaat ia selalu datang terlambat? #Summary Hancur#

Disclaimer : I'm Only Borrow Their Name

Warning : Yaoi/GaJe/Abal/NC Lemon yg kurang asem/Typho(s) bertebaran/D.L.L

A/N : Hai, FF NC Pertama Vira! Gak tahu setan apa yang merasuki Vira membuat NC beginian sampe2 Eonnie Vira gak tahu cara mengeluarkan roh Yadong ditubuh Vira... Khehehe~ b(=w=)d

dan Mianhae kalo gak asem/hot/apalah... Coz This Is My First NC FF... Arasseo? ._.v

No Flame! No Bashing! If You Didn't Like, Don't Read This Fict!

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Disore sekitar pukul 15.20 KST waktu pulang, Eunhyuk meratapi nasibnya sekarang ini... Why? Because... Sekarang ini ia berada diruangan Donghae, Namja yang usia-nya berbeda 5 tahun darinya yang merupakan Namjachingu-nya yang supeeerr mesum.

'sial... Kenapa jadi begini?', pikirnya. Kalian bingung? Mari kita Flashback dahulu...

FLASHBACK

_Pagi yang cerah, kicauan burung mulai terdengar diluar sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada dikomplek ''EverLastingFamily''. Keadaan rumah itu terbilang sunyi, mari kita intip keluarga Kim itu._

_Sang kepala keluarga, Kim Young Woon atau Kangin tengah menyeruput secangkir teh hangat diruang makan. Sang 'istri', Park Jung Soo atau Leeteuk yang sekarang berubah menjadi Kim Leeteuk menyiapkan sarapan._

_Mari kita naik kelantai dua, lebih tepatnya kamar sang Aegya..._

_''UWAAAAA!'', teriakan cetar membahana(?) mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar Kim Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk. Apa yang terjadi?_

_''Eothokke? Kenapa bangun kesiangan lagi...?!'', paniknya kemudian menyambar handuk dan bergegas kekamar mandi. Ternyata sang tokoh utama kesiangan pemirsa... Dikarenakan ia ditantang oleh Kyuhyun, tetangga sekaligus sahabat dikampusnya bermain game semalam._

_15 menit kemudian, Eunhyuk sudah rapi... Baik itu rambutnya, pakaiannya, buku kuliah, dan lainnya. Segera ia turun kebawah menuju ruang makan._

_''Pagi Appa, Eomma'', sapanya kepada kedua orangtuanya kemudian ia langsung mengambil sandwich miliknya dan langsung pergi. ''Annyeong Appa, Eomma~!'', serunya kemudian berangkat._

_''Hyukkie-ah~ kau lupa minumnya...! Ckckck... Anak itu kesiangan lagi sepertinya'', ucap Leeteuk melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. ''sudahlah, Teukie... Lagipula salahnya dia juga kenapa meladeni anak Evil itu terus-terusan...'', Kangin menghela nafas kemudian meminum tehnya kembali._

_Hyukkie's Side_

_Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga Donghae, sang Dosen Ekonomi sekaligus Namjachingu-nya tak meng 'hukum' dirinya dikarenakan 'sedikit' telat._

_Sedikit cerita, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih saat Eunhyuk kelas 3 SMA dan Donghae kuliah. Sekarang Donghae menjadi salah satu Dosen dikampusnya dengan alasan tempatnya dekat dengan rumahnya -dan tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Eunhyuk- Sifatnya yang kekanakan dan overprotektif kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae selalu menghukum dirinya hanya alasan sepele. Seperti sekarang ini, jika Eunhyuk terlambat 'sedikit' saja, maka Donghae tak segan-segan menghukumnya._

_Tak lama, bus yang ditumpangi Namja manis itu berhenti disebuah halte. Eunhyuk langsung turun dan menyeberang menuju Kampusnya._

_Seoul University_

_Eunhyuk berlari dikoridor kampus yang sebenarnya dilarang berlari disana, tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Ia takut dihukum oleh Namjachingu-nya._

_'sedikit lagi sampai~', batinnya. Beberapa langkah kemudian, ia tiba didepan kelasnya._

_ZREET_

_kemudian ia membuka pintu. ''selamat'', gumamnya sambil tersenyum._

_''Kim Eunhyuk, untuk kesekian kalinya... kau terlambat!'', sahut seorang Namja berada dibelakang Namja manis itu. Seketika Gummy Smile Eunhyuk memudar dan memunculkan mimik takut diwajahnya._

_''H-Hae H-Hyung...'', gumamnya terbata kemudian menoleh kebelakang dirinya. Donghae, sang Dosen Ekonomi menatap lekat Eunhyuk dengan tatapan eerr... Sedikit mesum nan menusuk(?). ''sepulang nanti, temui aku diruanganku... Jangan lupa itu'', bisiknya kemudian segera masuk kekelas meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiam didepan kelas, kemudian segera masuk._

_END of FLASHBACK_

Eunhyuk duduk lesu disofa biru panjang diruangan tersebut sendirian. Donghae keluar sebentar untuk keperluan sedikit. 'Hhh... Kuharap tak seperti minggu lalu, dimana kakiku sakit akibat harus berlari dikejar anjing Pitbull...', batinnya.

[**_AR : Oppa, sejak kapan ke-usilan Kyu Oppa tertular?|DH : Molla... Tapi Aku suka liat Hyukkie menderita XD|EH : *bete* It's Okay kalau Hae liat Hyukkie menderita... Hyukkie GAK bakalan kasih jatah selama 5 bulan penuh!|DH : ANDWAEEE!|AR : *geleng2*_**]

CKLEK

Suara pintu menggema diruangan tersebut dan memunculkan sesosok Namja tampan berwajah ikan nan mesum *ditendang Hae* dan mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu agar aman terkendali(?).

Donghae duduk disebelah Eunhyuk yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, takut? Tentu saja. ''Chagiya... Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?'', tanya Donghae intens. ''N-Ne Hyung...'', jawab Eunhyuk yang mulai takut. ''H-Hyung... Jebal, jangan beri aku hukuman berat...'', pinta Eunhyuk memohon.

''Aku tak 'kan memberimu hukuman berat...'', Eunhyuk bernafas lega mendengarnya. ''tapi, aku akan memberimu 'hadiah' yang spesial yang bisa membuatmu 'ketagihan'...'', seketika Namja manis itu mulai merasakan tanda bahaya setelah mendengar ucapan dari Namjachingu-nya.

''karena... Setelah kulihat data kehadiranmu yang selalu terlambat, maka aku akan memberimu 'sesuatu' yang bisa membuatmu hadir lebih awal'', Donghae menyeringai tipis dan langsung mencium bibir Eunhyuk ganas yang melebihi singa(!?) grrraawww...~ [#Author ditimpuk batu karena terlalu lebay#]

''mmnnhhh..'', lenguhan lolos dari bibir plump yang tengah dilumat habis oleh bibir tipis itu. Donghae mengigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan untuk membuka mulutnya. Karena Eunhyuk tergolong Namja Submissive, ia membuka mulutnya dan Namja brunette itu langsung memasukkan lidahnya, menelurusi goa hangat tersebut dan mengajak bertarung(?) sang tuan rumah.

''nnnhh...'', Eunhyuk sedikit risih karena tangan kanan Donghae mulai menelusup kedalam bajunya, mencari tonjolan kecil didada ratanya... Kemudian sedikit memilinnya.

''uukkhh... H-Hae... Se-saakk~'', Donghae dengan terpaksa menyudahi Hot Kiss-nya hingga seutas saliva tersambung dari mulutnya dan Namja manis tersebut. Eunhyuk mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sedangkan Donghae mulai sibuk membuka tiap-tiap kancing kemeja milik Namja manis itu dan melepaskannya.

Tangan jahil Donghae mulai menggerayangi(?) tubuh putih nan halus Eunhyuk, dan bermain-main dengan nipple tersebut. ''aaahhhnn...'', desahan kembali keluar ketika Donghae mengecup, menjilat, menghisap, hingga terciptanya kissmark dileher putih polos tersebut. ''H-Hyuungg... nnhh...''

Tangannya beralih ke-area privasi Eunhyuk, mengelus tonjolan yang berada diarea selangkangan Eunhyuk dan membuka resleting celananya. Donghae mulai menghisap nipple Eunhyuk layaknya bayi kehausan akan ASI ibu-nya, tentu Eunhyuk mendesah tak karuan.

Beralih ke tangannya, kini mulai melepaskan semua celana -Baik itu celana panjang, boxer, dan underwear- Eunhyuk... Terlihatlah tubuh polos -yang sebenarnya sudah ternoda akibat kissmark- tanpa sehelai benang pun membuat Donghae ingin sekali 'memasuki'-nya. Ia mulai mengocok kejantanan Namja manis itu. ''aahh... Ha-Hae... Nnhh'', desah Eunhyuk ketika kocokan tersebut makin lama kian cepat.

''Ha-Hae... I'm.. C-Cum..ingg... Aahhh...''

Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa ketika Donghae menghentika kocokannya, tentu Namja penyuka strawberry itu merasa sakit di kejantanannya akibat klimaks-nya tertunda.

''kau masih ingat-kan kalau ini adalah hukumanmu?'', tanya Donghae ambigu dan langsung beranjak menuju lemari yang dekat dengan meja kerja-nya.

Ditempat Eunhyuk duduk, ia melihat sebuah kotak biru laut yang dibawa Donghae yang bertuliskan 'S.T'. Entalah apa maksud dari kotak itu namun Eunhyuk mulai terasa terancam.

''Ha-Hae... A-apa itu...'', Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia sudah menduga kalau itu adalah Sex Toys. ''diam saja dan turuti... Atau akan kuberi kau siksaan'', ancam Donghae sambil mengikat tubuh Eunhyuk dengan tali yang -entah sejak kapan- tergantung diatas.

Kini Eunhyuk tak bisa bergerak bebas, kedua tangannya terikat menggantung keatas dan kedua kaki bernasib sama... Terikat dan memperlebar -kakinya yang tertekuk- menampakan hole-nya.

[**_AR : kalo masih bingung gmana posisi-nya, coba liat contoh-nya di Manga Yaoi ''You're My Loveprize In Viewfinder'' Chapter 01 Part 16 #klo gak salah#_**]

Ia hanya pasrah dan keinginannya hanya satu, Ia ingin cepat-cepat hukuman ini selesai. ''It's time to Punishment...'', gumam Donghae kemudian mengambil vibrator biru berukuran sedang, lube, dan Gagball. ''Hyuung~ Jebal... Hyukkie takut... AAAKKKHHH!'' seolah tuli, Donghae langsung menanamkan vibrator yang sudah dilumuri 'pelumas' secara paksa... Kemudian memasang Gagball kemulut Eunhyuk.

Donghae duduk dikursi-nya yang bersebelahan dengan sofa tadi. Diambil remote control Vibrator dan langsung menekan Maximum.

Drrtt~

Drrtt~

''Aakkhh... H-Hyuung~... Eeeuummm...'', Eunhyuk kembali mendesah disaat Vibrator tersebut bergetar kencang dan mulai masuk ke hole nya. ''eeeuuunngg... H-Hae... Aaaahhh...''

Donghae mulai merasa sempit dibawahnya melihat Namjachingu-nya yang 'sexy'. Wajah merah merona, peluh bercucuran, tubuh terikat, suara desahan bagaikan melodi keluar dari bibirnya, matanya yang sayu tentu membuat Donghae Really Turn On.

''H-Hyuuungg... Ooouuuhhh...'', Eunhyuk merasa ingin klimaks namun tak ingin keluar bila Donghae tak membantunya. ''Je-Jebal Hyuungg~'', pintanya. ''Jebal untuk apa?'', tanya Donghae -Pura-pura- polos. ''Hyuuungg~... Aaakkkhhh... Eemmm...''

aahhh... Author lupa bilang kalau ini bukan pertama kali mereka melakukan seks. Pertama kali melakukannya saat 2 minggu setelah mereka jadian. Bagaimana tentang orangtua Eunhyuk? Owh owh owh... Mereka membiarkannya dan selalu menitipkan handycam kepada Donghae bila mereka mulai ber 'NC'-an... Benar-benar Fudanshi akut ternyata... (''=_=)

Donghae langsung mendekati Eunhyuk setelah 10 menit berlalu dan mengambil vibrator tersebut dari hole Eunhyuk. ''H-Hyuung~? AAAKKHHH! APPOO~!'', pekik Eunhyuk disaat bagian bawah Donghae yang entah sejak kapan tak terbalut jeans itu menghantamkan hole Eunhyuk dengan junior-nya yang sangat jumbo(?) dan tegang tanpa persiapan.

Croot~

karena hantaman tersebut, membuat Eunhyuk langsung ejakulasi. ''ckckck.. Baru segitu saja, kau sudah keluar eoh?'', ucap Donghae ambigu.

Sebutir air mata mulai keluar dari mata Eunhyuk... Perih, panas, sakit, dan nikmat... Rasa tersebut bercampur aduk dalam diri Namja manis itu. Donghae merasa kasihan kemudian mengecup kening Eunhyuk dan menghapus air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. ''Mianhae...'', bisiknya pelan. Setelah beberapa saat mendiamkan juniornya -juga meminta izin dari Eunhyuk- Donghae mulai mengeluarkannya... Kemudian menghentakkannya tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya.

''AKH! Aaaahhh... H-Hyuungg...'', desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk yang sudah bebas dari Gagball. Donghae terus meng in-out kan junior nya dengan brutal.

''Hyukkie-ah... Oowwhh.. Why You.. Eemm.. Always.. Tight.. Aahh.. Like This?'', racau Donghae tetap menyodok hole Eunhyuk.

''aaahh... Ha-Hae... The-There... Aaahhh... Deepper... Eemm... More...'', cicit Eunhyuk sambil mencengkram tali yang mengikatnya menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia dapati.

Jika dihitung waktu, sudah hampir 30 menit mereka dalam posisi -Eunhyuk yang terikat menggantung dan Donghae diatasnya- tersebut. Donghae enggan mengubah posisi style-nya dengan alasan ingin melihat wajah manis Eunhyuk.

Tangan Donghae tak tinggal diam, ia mengocok junior Eunhyuk dengan tempo cepat pula. ''H-Hyuungg... I.. I Com..ingg~'', Eunhyuk mulai merasa klimaks kedua-nya akan datang. ''Together baby...'', Donghae mengocok junior Eunhyuk sangat cepat... Dan meng in-out kan pinggulnya hingga...

''HAE HYUUNGG~!''

''HYUKKIEEE~!''

Croot~

Croooootttt~

Eunhyuk ejakulasi mengenai dada dan perut dirinya dan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae ejakulasi didalam diri Eunhyuk. Perlahan ia mngeluarkan juniornya diikuti spermanya yang meluber keluar karena penuh, Eunhyuk sedikit meringis.

Donghae kemudian melepas ikatan tali dan membaringkan sebentar tubuh Eunhyuk disofa yang sudah sedikit ternoda oleh cairan mereka. ''Your Punishment Has Finished Baby'', ucap Donghae sambil mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

''hhh... Hyung menyebalkan'', Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya bete karena Donghae dengan tenang-nya mengucapkan-nya, dibandingkan dirinya yang harus sakit akibat di 'bobol' oleh Namja ikan itu. ''Mian Hyukkie... Kau sangat menggoda tadi... Hehehe'', Donghae menyengir tanpa dosa.

''Hyukkie''

''Ne?''

''satu ronde lagi''

''MWO?! Aakkhh~!...''

dan selanjutya terdengar kembali desahan erotis dari Uri Monkey akibat Uri Fishy.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

**Jam 19.15 KST dikediaman Kim.**

''Hyukkie belum pulang ya?'', tanya Leeteuk sambil membersihkan ruang tengah. ''entahlah... Mungkin sebentar lagi'', balas Kangin membantu Leeteuk bersih-bersih.

TING~ TONG~

''Chankkanman~'', Leeteuk langsung menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

''Donghae-ah?''

''Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma'', salam seorang Namja-Donghae-kepada Leeteuk. ''masuklah Donghae...'', kata Leeteuk mempersilahkan masuk. ''Aniyo, saya hanya mengantarkan Hyukkie pulang'', Donghae melirik Eunhyuk dibelakangnya yang tengah cemberut.

''Hyukkie-ah, kau langsung masuk Ne?'', titah Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk -yang sangaatt Submissive-langsung masuk dan naik kekamarnya dengan tertatih-tatih akibat sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

''Aahh... Donghae-ah... Bagaimana?'', celetuk Kangin yang sejak kapan nongol disebelah Leeteuk. ''saya sudah 'melakukannya' Ahjussi... Dan ini rekamannya'', ucap Donghae sambil memberikan handycam kepada Kangin. ''lain kali, beri kami yang lebih 'panas' lagi Ne?'', ucap Kangin sambil menepuk bahu Donghae.

''dan kami sarankan kalau kau menggunakan berbagai 'Toys' dan 'Style' saat 'bermain'... Biar lebih menggairah'', timpal Leeteuk dan Donghae mengangguk setuju.

'senang juga kalau punya calon mertua Fudansi akut seperti mereka... Bisa dapat info dan leluasa gerayangi Hyukkie Chagi', batin Donghae menyeringai.

Mereka tiba-tiba kaget saat mendengar...

''KALIAN SEMUA PERVERTT~!'', teriakan Eunhyuk yang cetar membahana(?) yang dapat memekakan telinga... rupanya sejak tadi ia tak langsung naik kekamarnya sehingga mendengar percakapan ketiga Namja mesum itu.

Eunhyuk langsung masuk kamar dan membaringkan dirinya -walau ia meringis- diatas kasur empuk miliknya.

'kenapa aku dilahirkan oleh dua orang Fudanshi? Dan kenapa aku harus berpacaran dengan si Pervert itu?... Aaiisshh...~', Eunhyuk frustasi akan tingkah kedua orang tuanya dan Namjachingu-nya.

Yaah... Walau kenyataan ia sangat bahagia dan menikmatinya.

EnD

a/n : Mian kalau Gajebo dan Gak HOT banget =_= saya belum terbiasa membuat adegan dewasa kayak beginian.

Author : sumpah~ Gajebo abis

DongHae : biarin dah... Yang penting bisa 'main' *smirk*

EunHyuk : iye lu bisa main... Gua menderita babbo! *jitak*

LeeTeuk : et dah, gua dan Kangin jadi Fudanshi disini?

Author : Ne Oppa... Sesekali boleh kan?

KangIn : tentu sangat boleh Thor

KyuHyun : enak banget... Gua pengen banget, tapi Minnie Hyung lagi marah =_=

HanGeng : sama Kyu

SiWon : ckckck... Yadong kalian kumat eoh?

DongHae : lu juga kumat kan? Liat aja Kibum sempoyongan ntuh jalannya gara2 lu 'merasuki'-nya tadi.

KiBum : (''=_=)

Author : sudahlah... Haeppa udh ya nikmati tubuh Hyukkie Oppa

DongHae : Ne Ne... Tapi mau lagi~

EunHyuk : *timpuk pke bakiak*

DongHae : Appo Chagi~ *ringis*

RyeoWook : Hyukkie Hyung kenapa? Kibum juga kenapa? *Innocent*

YeSung : tak usah khawatir Chagiya

KyuHyun : Thoor~ gua juga mau~

HanGeng : gua jugaa~

KangIn : Samaaa~

Author : mau? Yaaa kalian tanya aja ama Uke kalian (u,u)

SiWon : *sigh* nih orang mesum semua

KangIn : gak usah bacot lu kuda! Lu juga mesum kan!? Jangan sok alim lu! *angry*

SiWon : *siul-siul*

KiBum : *berdiri disebelah Siwon* Hyung...

SiWon : Waeyo?

KiBum : *bisik* eemm... Boleh lagi gak?

SiWon : MWO?! Serius? *shock*

KiBum : *blushing+angguk2*

SiWon : nanti aja Ne? masih sakit kan? Hyung gak mau kalau masih sakit.

KiBum : Arasseo Hyung *blushing*

EunHyuk : Bummie, sejak kapan lu ketagihan begini? (''O.o)

LeeTeuk : kayaknya udh tertular dari Author

RyeoWook : Hyung, Wookie penasaran

YeSung : penasaran apa? *minum jus*

RyeoWook : Hyung... Kita coba NC -an Ne? Kayaknya seru *Innocent*

YeSung : *sembur kena muka Kyuhyun*

KyuHyun : Ya Hyung! *ngelap wajah*

Author : nih kenapa uke unyu-unyu pada mau NC-an? (''=_=)a

EunHyuk : gara2 lu kali

Author : *jitak*

KangIn : semua Seme~ mendekat!

All Seme(-SW/YS) : *kumpul+bisik2*

AR : pada ngapain coba

All Seme(-SW/YS) : baiklah!

KangIn : Hana... Deul... Set!

All Seme (-SW/YS) : *seret uke masing2 kekamar*

All Uke (-KB/RW) : ANDWAAEEEE!

Author : ckckck ntuh orang =_=

SiWon : biarin aja deh...

Author : oh iya, yang lain kemana? *baru sadar*

KiBum : Shindong Hyung lagi kencan, ZhouRy Couple di China

AuthorR : ok ok... Cha, ada yang mau ikut?

RyeoWook : kemana?

Author : Ke Dufan Jakarta

SW/KB/YS/RW : MAU!

Author : Ok Let's Gooo~

.

.

**RnR? Kamsahamnida *bow***


End file.
